Cookies
by lilacflame91
Summary: Kai has one memory that even the closest of friends wouldn't believe. Cute one-shot


A/N: This is from the same set as Hidden Identity, but is not part of that storyline. So just take that to mind before you read this, otherwise you will find it a bit confusing with his family. That said, it works well enough by itself, so it shouldn't make that much difference. Just a cute little flashback story for you…

- - -

Isn't it strange, how something that you knew when you were younger, could seem so perfect, so right, that you would never even consider doubting it. But what about when you get older? Can you still see with that same unchallenged innocence? When you look back, is it really the same? Or can you see it for what it really is. Innocence fades, and with it, perfection. What was once something pure, is now nothing but lies. Tainted. But given half the chance, would you not still see the pure, innocent version. Would you really choose the harshness of reality, or would you, just for a while, go back to where it all began.

- - -

To everyone around him, Kai's life, his ideals, and his memories, seem to be rooted firmly in reality, relying only on the truth. But what is the truth to one person, may not be so to another. People can have many truths around them, some of which will contradict each other, but each fact is as true as the last. To Kai, his life has been built on lies, and to him, some of those are true. But there are some, some memories, that are as true as anything he could tell. And yet, if he were to tell, no one would believe him. With this memory, of the same kind, the doubt does not fall to Kai, but to his father, Kain. But what most people will fail to see, to accept, is that even a man like him, is only human.

Flashback:

Kain Voltaire walked into the room, sitting down on the large couch that has been pushed back against the wall. In front of him, two small boys sit playing on the floor, smiling mischievously to each other. The younger of the two has dark brown hair, greatly resembling his father, and triangular markings adorning his cheeks. His slightly older twin has the same markings, yet his hair is two tone blue, like his mothers, and he appears, even at such a young age, to be stronger built than his brother. The younger of the two, Cody, gets up and walks over to their father, sitting up on his lap. Kain smiled down at the small boy, positioning him so that he is able to stand up, before walking over and scooping up his brother in his other arm. Kai smiled and grabbed onto Kain's neck for support, as they walked into the kitchen.

Stood in the kitchen was Natalie Clarke, Kain's partner, who was stood over by the cooker, placing a fresh batch of cookies onto a cooling rack. Kai and Cody squirmed out of their father's hold, heading towards the cookies, as Kain walked over to Nat, kissing her on the cheek. Turning around, Natalie spots the boys, just before they were able to grab the cookies.

'Oh no you don't' she smiled, as she crouched down beside them. 'You're not having them now, you're dinner's gonna be ready soon.'

'Oh go on mum' Cody begged. 'We promise we'll eat up all our tea if you let us have one.'

'Yeah,' agreed Kai 'Even if it's icky. We will, honest.'

Nat couldn't help but laugh as she saw her twins smiling up at her, matching grins on their faces. 'But if you have one now, you won't get any treats later, because you'll just be too full to eat your dinner. And you know the rules, if you don't eat all of your dinner, you don't get any treats.'

'Besides boys, they'll taste even better if you wait for them to cool down a bit' added Kain. 'You don't want them yet…'

'But dad, we really do,' whined Kai, pouting up at his father.

'Well you'll just have to wait then, won't you.'

- - -

Kain entered the kitchen, video camera in hand, as Nat was just finishing a second batch of cookies. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the camera, and turned around, winking at Kain, before going back to the cookies. Out of the corner of his eye, Kain saw the twins walk into the room. Kai grabbed Cody's shoulder, whispering something to him, before the smirked at each other, and went off separately. _This can't be good_, Kain chuckled to himself, _I wonder what they're up to now._

Kai went over to the table, standing next to one of the seats, as Cody went over to talk to their mother. Caught up in her conversation with Cody, Natalie didn't notice as Kai pushed the chair over to the side. Kain stood quietly, recording the event, as Kai climbed up onto the chair, and grabbed two cookies down from the side, before jumping down, and pushing the chair quietly back into place. Kain couldn't help but laugh, as Cody finished talking to Nat, and went over to claim his own cookie from Kai. Natalie turned to look at Kain, who was now nearly on the floor with laughter, as he tried to steady the camera long enough to catch her expression as she finally realised that she had been tricked. Looking down at the two boys, Nat could do nothing but shake her head and smile, as she saw the look of pride on her sons' faces. Sneaking over to the side, Kain went to grab his own cookie, but got his hand smacked away by Natalie.

'What? So they get one and I don't? That's not very fair…'

'No, perhaps not,' said Nat, a smirk on her face 'But you'll just have to wait till after dinner…'

End Flashback.

Kai smiled to himself, as he looked out over his team. Even if they asked, he wouldn't have said why he was smiling, but then what would be the point. Kai knew that even if he did tell them, they wouldn't have believed it. But it didn't matter. Because even if it was just a memory, it was something that he would keep forever, and never forget.

The End

Yeah, that was a random little one-shot from an idea that I had a long time ago, before I even started writing Hidden Identity. And although Cody and Nat have not, and probably will not, make it into Hidden Identity, they were part of my original plan for Kai's family. Just for the record, they're only meant to be about 3 or 4 in this, so they're not very old…

So yeah, thanks for reading, and please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
